


11:03 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl recalled her recent injuries as Reverend Amos Howell disregarded her.





	11:03 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl recalled her recent injuries as Reverend Amos Howell disregarded her before she remembered slumbering during a sermon.

THE END


End file.
